Distance of You
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: A SadRomance fic Dante and Lucia


Distance of You

"LUCIA!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed A White Haired Devil Slayer known as Dante. His Eyes remained widen his body wouldn't Moved because of the shock it was going through.

Flash Back

"Dante!" Said a red head happily. Dante looked up from the book he was reading. "Yeah Lu?" he asked starring up into her bright green eyes that where filled with life and happiness. "Dante why not go out for Lunch its so nice we can take a walk!" Lucia said. Dante laughed at her childish innocence. " Its been raining lately...I guess it cleared up. You love being outside don't you?" Dante asked. Lucia smiled " yeah I've been in the house for a long time I need some action and fresh air." Dante smiled and stood up. "Alright" he said.

Lucia face brighten up even more. She smiled happily. Dante pulled her close and kissed her passionately. " Your Being cute again.." He said with a wink. Lucia blushed and smiled laying her head against his chest. " I'm always cute" she said. "That you are but your being really cute today. It makes me want to kiss you all over. " He said kissing her neck. She let out a soft giggled and kiss him.

At The Near By Park

Lucia took in a deep breath of Fresh Air. She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree along side Dante. He Smiled as the sun shine and made Lucia glow slightly. Dante smiled and pushed Lucia softly down onto the grass. She blushed and Dante Laid on top of her. He pressed his lips against hers. "This is what you meant by action?" Dante asked. Lucia blushed " Maybe.." she said. Dante heard his stomach growl with hunger as wells as Lucia's. They both laughed and Dante got up. He helped his red head up and they both headed into town looking for some place to eat.

At The Restaurant

Lucia smiled and sipped on some water. They Ordered a pizza to split. The red head ate about 3 slices and Dante had the rest. He paid for it and they sat there talking. "I'm so glad you could get away from your Island for a while." Dante said. Lucia blinked and smiled " oh yes I'm glad to Maiter said I needed a vacation. She said that I was working too hard. " The red head said blushing a bit. Dante smiled ' OS you came to visit me I'm so lucky to meet a gal like you"

Lucia blushed and smiled " Thanks I was most fortunate to meet you.." She said. Dante smiled and got up. " Shall we? " he said taking her hand. Lucia smiled and followed. They headed back to the devil may cry.

At The Devil May Cry

Vergil was reading the book that Dante left. He heard Dante and Lucia came through the door. He didn't glance up. " So your back. Have a nice date?" he asked rather broadly. Lucia blushed and Dante smiled " it was fine Ver why do you care?" Vergil glanced up " well because I'm suppose to know where my younger brother is.."

Dante growled ' Jeeze I'm not 4!" he said. Vergil chuckled " yeah but you act like it." Dante growled again. " I do not!" Lucia burst into Laughter. The 2 twins blinked at the same time. "Lu what is so funny?' Dante asked. Lucia stopped " I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh but its clearly that you 2 are really close by the way you guys fight all the time"

Dante blinked and thought about it. Vergil looked away with a slight blush '"Hn whatever" he said. Dante smiled " your right Lu Vergil doesn't want to admit it." Vergil shot a glare at his younger brother. Dante took Lucia's Hand and made there way to the bed room. It was about 8:00 pm now.

In the Bed room

Dante laid on top of Lucia kissing her softly both if the stark under the blankets. Lucia let out soft moaned as Dante kissed her neck and ran his fingers through her red locks. Dante smiled moving his kiss to her lips. They both cover in sweat as there heat was intense. Dante and Lucia blushed as the became one being. This passion a Utopia of pleasures. There fingers became intertwined with each other. they both where exhausted Dante moved off of his lover. He Laid beside her then pulled the red head into his embrace. "I love You.." Dante said whispering into her ear. Lucia smiled at him " I love You" she said kissing him goodnight. Not Knowing that would be the last kiss they shared.

Morning

Dante awoke early. He smiled as Lucia laid asleep curled up in a ball still asleep. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She didn't flinch she was always a deep sleeper. The white haired demon got up and went to take a shower. He let the hot water run down him. Once his shower was done he got dressed into jeans and a black button up shirt. His fragrance mixed of axe and his natural sent which to Lucia smelled like roses. Dante was bit shocked when she told him. She explained that Roses had a firry spirit to them. Lucia said the roses remind her of him.

Dante was thinking as he fixed his hair. He was going to ask Lucia to marry him. Dante smiled at the thought. He made his way downstairs. Vergil was up reading the newspaper drinking tea. He glance up at Dante " where are you going? and is that my shirt??' Vergil asked. Dante nodded " Yes and I'm going to pick up something from the jewelry store, Something for Lucia" Vergil blinked not understanding why. " I'm going to ask her to marry me" Vergil choked on his tea. " What!?' he asked surprised. Dante blinked " its not that hard to figure out.." Vergil glared ' I know what marriage is I was shocked that you would want to get married! Its so not like you.." Dante glared " is to fine hour not invited to the wedding!" Dante said leavening. Vergil shrugged "His Lost.." he said reading the paper again.

At The Jewelry Store

Dante looked confused at all the rings. "Hey Dante looking for a ear ring?" said a voice that Dante new. He blinked It was Trish. " Hey Trish I didn't know you worked here. You told me that you had another job...but you never said anything about working in a store."

Trish smiled ' yeah I need the cash, anyway what could I help you with?" Dante smiled " I need a ring for Lucia" Trish faced brighten ' You finally getting married how sweet! AM I invited to the wedding!? ' Trish asked. Dante Smiled " Of Course!" Trish smiled " I know just the one." Trish pulled out a ring that was a diamond. The stone was in shape if a rose. "Perfect!" Dante said. Trish smiled " and just for you a discount" Dante smirked " How Much?" Trish thought" It was 1000 dollars but for you 500" Dante smirked. " Fine just make up a tab for me and I'll get you the money" Trish smiled " okay " she said. Trish wrote down the information she needed and handed the ring that was in a red box to the Happy Demon Slayer.

Back at the Devil May Cry

Dante walked through the door smiling like a child on Christmas. Vergil looked up from his book. " Let me guess you found a good one?" he asked some what interested. Dante showed his the ring he got and Vergil was very impressed. " So your not completely Hopeless" Dante glared as Lucia waked down stairs she too had a shower.

Dante grinned and watched as Lucia walked up to him. "I have to return to the island for a while wanna come?" Lucia asked. Dante thought and figured that would be a perfect place to papoose to his red headed lover. 'Yup!" He said.

At Vie De Marli

Lucia and Dante fought off a abound number of demonic birds. The both where exhausted. "Now That we have some alone time" Dante began. They where in the city near a building. Dante smiled and pulled out the ring box. It was gone and his pocket had a whole. he swore to himself. He posted it a few yards away. "Hold that thought" he said running over to pick up the box. Lucia blinked an smiled.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking. Sounding Like metal breaking. Lucia blinked at the moment she did The building fell onto of her. LUCIA!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed A White Haired Devil Slayer known as Dante. His Eyes remained widen his body wouldn't Moved because of the shock it was going through.

End of Flash back

Dante started to dig through the rubble. "Lucia! Lucia!" Dante called. The towns people also tried to help get there Protector out. Dante found her. a Piece of Metal was jammed through her stomach. His eyes widen as he remove the bolder and metal ' Lucia!" he said breaking the metal. She was alive but barely. He picked her up carefully. Her head was bleeding badly. He gave her some vital stars to hold her to he got her to a hospital.

At The Hospital

Lucia was laying on the bed asleep. She was on Life support. The doctors said that she was in a coma. They also said that she might never awake. Dante rested his arms and head on the bed. He was crying silently to himself. Vergil had come into the room. ' Brother...lets go you need to get some food and sleep." Dante didn't move nor answered. Vergil helped his brother up. He seemed to be in a catatonic state. Vergil noticed that Dante had place the ring on Lucia's finger. He sighed sadly. How much Dante pissed him off Vergil hated seeing his brother like this.

At The Devil May Cry.

Dante sat on the couch starring at the floor. Vergil watched him. "Come on Dante eat something." Dante shook his head softly. " No I'm not hungry" Vergil sighed " Its not your fault" Dante wasn't really listening to his brother. He kept starring at the floor his cheeks stained with tears.

3 months Later

Dante sat in the room where Lucia was. She wasn't getting better seemed she kept getting worse. Dante was pale and unnaturally skinny. He hadn't eaten anything. His demon powers kept him alive. His body couldn't accept food no longer. Vergil was out in the waiting room talking to Trish and Lady. The machine and life support that Lucia was hooked up to started to act strangely. The beeps started slow down. Dante ran over to Lucia ' Lucia No don't leave me!" he yelled as more tears ran down his skin. He held her hand. He was on his knees his face on the sheets of her bed.

The Beeps stopped completely. Lucia became cold and she was no longer there. Dante cried silently. Vergil walked in Trish and Lady behind him. Vergil felt the aura of Lucia gone. " Dante...I'm sorry she isn't alive anymore...Dante?" Vergil walked over to his brother and knelt down. Dante wasn't moving nor breathing. He was pale and cold. 2 tears ran down his face. Vergil stood up. " He is dead..." he said softly.

At The Vie De Marli

Vergil stared out at the ocean. He decided the it would be best if Dante and Lucia where cremated. The ashes spread along the island. Lady and Trish stood behind Vergil the 3 of them crying slightly to themselves. "Vergil why did Dante die?" Lady asked. Vergil didn't look at her. "Because his heart was broken...it wasn't healing and in the end it gave up on him...its funny he could fight any demon and the death he chose was so simple and melancholy...he wanted to be with his lover...thats all...so like him..." Vergil said. Trish sighed wiping her tears away. " I bet they are watching...from heaven...They both would make it there..." 'Demons belong in hell but o Half demons" Said Vergil. Trish nodded " right..." Lady walked away. then Trish and lastly Vergil ' Good Bye...brother..."

Fin


End file.
